1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to reactive dye composition and, more particularly, to a reactive printing dye composition and/or an aqueous reactive printing dye composition, which is suitable for printing of cellulose fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,229 disclosed a dye composition in which an organic buffer is used for keeping the pH value in a range of from 4 to 8. A dye composition, including at least one reactive dye and 1,2-propylene glycol or N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,454. The dye composition disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,454 exhibits improved color strength and fixation, but poor storage stability. In addition, US publication No. 2003/0172840 disclosed a dye composition, which includes a reactive dye, sulfolane and a buffer system and has improved storage stability. Unfortunately, its chlorine bleaching fastness, build up (strength) and solubility are not satisfying.
Thereby, for those skilled in the art, it is an important objective to provide a reactive printing dye composition having excellent properties, such as high pH value stability, low degradation in dyeing strength, high build up (strength) and high dye concentration.